


Письма и расстояния

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь на расстоянии - полное дерьмо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письма и расстояния

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Кацу-чи

  
**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Япония, Шуу

Это реально странно, Шуу. Ты мог бы завести себе страничку на фейсбуке. У всех нормальных людей есть страничка хоть в какой-нибудь социальной сети. Сделай это, нам будет намного удобнее, подумай об этом.

Япония очень красива весной, я рад, что успел к этому времени. Хотя, ты себе представить не можешь, какое тут все мне чужое, Шуу. Язык, я никак не привыкну слышать вокруг японский вместо английского. Иногда мне кажется, что я его не понимаю. Я, кажется, очень нервничаю. 

Не смей думать, что я девчонка, Шуу! Я знаю, ты ухмыляешься, придурок.  
Просто я действительно нервничаю. Хочу встретиться с Тайгой, но понятия не имею, как. Когда я об этом думаю, у меня начинает болеть голова. 

Завтра заселяюсь в общежитие Йосен. Там хороший баскетбольный клуб, что думаешь? Мне стоит попробовать играть в Японии? Просто я не очень хорошо схожусь с людьми, ты и сам это знаешь. Не хочу пересиливать себя, общаясь с командой, если баскетбол не будет стоить этого. Хотя ты же японец, и ты крут. 

Черт, я же тоже японец. Кажется, я слишком привык считать себя американцем. 

Как там без меня в Л.А., Шуу? Скучаешь?  
Отвечай скорее, помни компьютер не кусается, мистер старомодность. 

P.S. Суши в Японии в тысячу раз лучше. Кто вообще позволил называть суши то американское дерьмо?

 

Твой японский американец Тацуя

 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Re: Япония, Шуу

Я не буду этого делать, Тацуя. Социальные сети разлагают мозг и отнимают личное время. Это всем давно известно, и то, что я стремлюсь сохранить свою свободу от компьютера, не делает меня старомодным. Мы вполне можем общаться по почте. 

Я скучаю по Японии, везет тебе. Если бы я мог к тебе приехать, уверен, Япония не была бы такой негостеприимной к тебе, маленький американец.  
Черт, я бы хотел показать тебе эту страну.   
Я тоже долго привыкал к английскому, но пережил же, и ты не распускай нюни, девчонка. 

Про клуб даже не сомневайся. Насколько я помню, в Йосен всегда была хорошая команда. Если твой Тайга играет в баскетбол, то вы встретитесь на площадке, не усложняй. 

Л.А. все еще стоит, серьезно. Не думаю, что город развалился бы без тебя. Не принимай на свой счет, я пытаюсь быть шутливо-объективным. 

P.S. Я же тебе говорил про суши!

Мистер Старомодность

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**

Тебя так задело, что я считаю тебя старомодным, Шуу? Мы могли бы общаться по видеосвязи. Может, я и сентиментален, но я уже скучаю по твоей постной роже. Не смей обижаться! Подумай над этим еще раз.   
Я записался в клуб, как ты и сказал. Сегодня будет первая тренировка, я напишу тебе сразу, как вернусь. Немного нервничаю. Серьезно. Я не умею общаться с японскими сверстниками. Черт, я совсем девчонка, Шуу?  
Как там твоя сестра? Она еще не передумала выходить за меня замуж? Если передумала, то передай ей, что она разбивает мне сердце.   
Жаль, что Л.А. стоит. В противном случае у меня был бы повод вернуться в Америку. 

P.S. Бургеры зато прекрасно готовят по всему свету. Не думаю, что американцам стоит гордиться этим.

 

Немного в панике  
Твой Тацуя

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы** : Re

 

Нет, меня это не задело, Тацуя. Меня задевает твое нежелание принять мою точку зрения. Возможно, я бы тоже хотел увидеть, но это свело бы на нет всю прелесть нашей переписки. Я тоже советую обдумать тебе это, Тацуя.

Американские подростки почти ни чем не отличаются от японских, понятия не имею, что ты себе навоображал. Ты прекрасно играешь в баскетбол, для тебя никогда не было проблемой общаться с людьми, которые любят баскетбол так же сильно, как и ты. Расслабься.

Нет, моя сестра не передумала. Твой отъезд только усилил в ней желание быть с тобой, она объявила, что расстояние укрепляет чувства. Кажется, это ты разбиваешь ей сердце. Мне, кстати, тоже.   
Ты всегда можешь вернуться, тебя никто не гнал. Я буду рад видеть тебя в любом случае, ты же знаешь, Тацуя.

P.S. Ты просто забыл вкус настоящих американских бургеров, глупец. 

Не в меру сентиментальный  ~~Шуу~~  Ниджимура

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Баскетбольный клуб

Ты не поверишь, Шуу! Ты просто не сможешь мне поверить! Я и сам не верю, но это так! 

Со мной в одной команде Мурасакибара Ацуши! Знакомое имя, а, Шуу? Я сначала не поверил, что бывают такие парни! Он нереально огромный, намного выше тебя! И при этом он совершенно инфантильный. Никакого интереса к баскетболу, будто ему вообще наплевать на команду, тренера и саму игру! Впервые вижу такое, правда.

Кстати, о тренере. Она красотка. Но суровая, совсем на Алекс не похожа, но это даже хорошо, я не буду постоянно их сравнивать. 

Остальная команда - вполне милые ребята. Хотя тоже огромные, у меня скоро будут комплексы. 

Ладно, дело твое, если не хочешь, мы будем просто обмениваться письмами. Ты стал не сентиментальным, ты стал романтичным, Шуу. Как говорят японские девочки, с которыми я успел пообщаться, "просто ня". 

Я разбиваю тебе сердце? Это ты его мне разбиваешь, отказываясь от видеосвязи! Сухарь. Передавай сестренке, что я люблю ее все сильнее. И что скучаю очень сильно. 

P.S. Почему мы постоянно говорим о еде в постскриптуме? 

Все еще под впечатлением,  
Тацуя

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Re: Баскетбольный клуб

Ты в одной команде с Мурасакибарой? Тебе не повезло, парень. Он ходячая ленивая проблема. Мы с Акаши намучились с ним. Думаю, сейчас он стал еще невыносимее. Но в простом общении он неплохой парень, хотя и ведет себя как ребенок. 

Тебе нравятся взрослые женщины, да, извращенец? Я тебя на километр к своей сестре не подпущу, понял? 

Да, ты разбил мне сердце своим отъездом. Я теперь чувствую себя одиноким и никому ненужным стариком.

P.S. А почему бы и не еду? Мы же должны что-то писать здесь?

Собирающий разбитое сердце по осколкам  
Ниджимура

 

**О** **т** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**

Почему такое маленькое ответное письмо, Шуу?! Только не говори, что тебе лень просидеть за компьютером полчаса и накарябать нормальный ответ! Ты почти ничего не рассказываешь, я хочу знать обо всем! 

Или, может быть, у тебя кто-то появился? Скажи, угадал, Шуу? Кто она? Если она старше, я прилечу и затолкаю твои слова тебе же в глотку!

О, дорогой, прости. Я не знал, что ты так болезненно воспримешь мой отъезд. Прости, любимый. Мне так жаль, Шуу.

P.S. Нам совершенно необязательно писать постскриптум. 

Огорченный коротким ответом  
Тацуя

 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы** : Re

У меня никого нет, я просто готовлюсь к поступлению в колледж. Не ревнуй. Тем более, теперь я один на всю детвору на баскетбольной площадке. Они меня буквально разрывают на части, и я просто не в состоянии что-то написать тебе. 

Прости, Тацуя. 

P.S. Я очень скучаю, идиот. Тебе лучше попытаться вырваться в Л.А. на выходные.

Ниджимура

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : !!!

ШУУ! 

Шуу! Я видел Тайгу! Ты не поверишь, мы столкнулись на стритболе!

Черт, Шуу! Как же он изменился! Я даже подумал, что ошибся, не могло быть такого! 

Он теперь совсем не похож на моего младшего брата! Я так надеялся, что ничего не изменилось, что он все еще малыш-Тайга… Я опять трушу. Я чертов трус, изливающий душу в электронном письме! Иногда я ненавижу себя за это.

Нам помешал доиграть дождь. Хотя я все-таки продемонстрировал свой миражный бросок Тайге. Он предсказуемо не смог его блокировать. Я благодарен тебе за помощь с этим броском. Спасибо, Шуу. 

С Тайгой был Куроко. О нем мне говорил Ацуши, и ты часто рассказывал… Он действительно незаметный. Фантом, иначе и не скажешь. Кажется, у него очень близкие отношения с Тайгой. Мне этого не хватает. Кстати, ты был прав. Ацуши – хороший парень, и мы отлично общаемся. Ну…

Сегодня они с Тайгой дразнились и вели себя как дети! Мне так хотелось расхохотаться, но вроде как не положено.

Что там с колледжем? Поступил? Как отец?

P.S. Я тоже.

Тацуя

 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Re:!!!

Прости, что не отвечал так долго. Времени совсем нет, я даже не успеваю заглядывать на площадку. 

Наконец-то ты смог увидеться с ним. Как там Куроко? Судя по твоим словам, он в надежных руках. Я рад, что ты смог сойтись с Мурасакибарой. Он славный. 

Ты не трус, Тацуя, уж я-то точно знаю. Просто у тебя в голове слишком много тараканов, я вышлю тебе средство, перетрави хотя бы половину. Мне, кажется, у тебя пунктик на победе над твоим братом. Ты мучаешь обоих, а мне не нравится, когда ты мучаешься. 

Отец по-прежнему в коме. Иногда я бываю в ярости из-за этого. Я ничем не могу ему помочь, ничего не могу, это ужасно злит. Ненавижу чувство бессилия. 

 

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Зимний кубок

Не прошло и ста лет! 

Мне очень жаль, что твой отец все никак не поправится. Не хотел бы я оказаться в такой ситуации. Ты очень сильный, Шуу. Иногда ты мне кажешься ненастоящим. Особенно сейчас, когда мы оба – всего лишь строчки в электронных письмах.

Ты назвал Ацуши славным? Что за мерзкое слово?

Спасибо, что упомянул моих тараканов. Они живы-здоровы и передают тебе привет, придурок. 

Кстати, о тараканах. Я сейчас о Поколении Чудес. Вот уж у кого тараканов хватает в избытке! Не знаю, как ты с ними общался, но эти ребята сведут с ума кого угодно! Через пару дней начинается Зимний Кубок, и они собираются разнести друг друга в пух и прах. Серьезно, у меня от них мурашки. Даже Ацуши готов побороться, хоть и скрывает. 

На днях познакомился с Рётой и Дайки. Господи, Шуу, они оба не в порядке, клянусь. Как думаешь, если я скажу им в следующий раз, что раздевать друг друга глазами неприлично, они послушают меня?

Как колледж?

 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** :Re: Зимний кубок

Зимний Кубок? Что ж, я болею за тебя, Тацуя!

Да, Мурасакибара славный. Мне нравится это слово.

Тебя тянет на философию? Я про строчки в электронных письмах. Не влюбляешься ли ты часом? Ты же помнишь, что тебя ждет моя сестра? 

Нет, даже не надейся. Они как раздевали друг друга взглядами, так и будут. Я проверял. 

Я поступил, так что все отлично. Конечно, все удивились, что с опозданием, но я раньше не смог из-за отца. Кстати, врачи делают утешительные прогнозы. 

P.S. У меня слишком сухие письма, наверное?

 

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**

Ты и разговариваешь, как сухарь, странно было бы ожидать, что ты будешь писать иначе. Все равно я знаю, что у тебя трясутся руки, когда получаешь мои письма. 

Сейрин (команда Тайги и Куроко) играли против Тоо (команда Дайки). Мне хотелось подрочить на матч, прости, Шуу. Я не знаю, кем мне восхищаться больше – Тайгой или Дайки. Но первый - мой брат, а второй – занят. Поэтому я пытался разгадать игру Куроко. У меня почти получилось. 

Скоро я сыграю против Тайги. Поболей за меня, а то я переживаю. Ацуши тоже нервничает и грызет ногти. Он иногда бывает отвратительным. 

Ты же знаешь, мое сердце принадлежит только твоей сестре, я никогда не влюблюсь в другого человека, так и передай мелкой. Хотя, не надо. А то ее раздует от гордости. 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы** : Re

Ты просто извращенец, Тацуя. Даже у меня никогда не было таких мыслей!

Я болею за тебя. 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**  
Эй!

Тацуя! Где ты?! Что случилось?

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**

мы проиграли.

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы** : Re

Тацуя! Напиши мне! 

Не игнорируй! Не смей жалеть себя и вести себя как девчонка! Понял?!

Я жду ответа, Тацуя. 

 

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Без темы**

Кажется, я попросил, Тацуя!

 

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Прости

Прости, Шуу. Я слабак и трус, я знаю. И у меня больше нет младшего брата. Хотя это я все-таки надеюсь исправить.

Не хочу говорить про матч. Я проиграл не в одиночестве, вот и все. Нам было тяжело вместе, и, кажется, я люблю этих ребят. Ацуши просто дурак, но ему можно. Как бы я хотел быть таким же, как Ацуши. Не высоким, а талантливым. Меня это просто сжирает, Шуу. 

Ладно, закрыли тему. 

Хайзаки. Ты знаешь Хайзаки? Этот ублюдок! Поверить не могу, что он мог находиться под твоим началом и остаться таким засранцем! Ты должен был выбить из него все дерьмо, потому что он приставал к Алекс, он… Да ему плевать на баскетбол вообще! 

Рёта молодец, ты бы видел, как он играл против этого ублюдка! Мне вновь хотелось подрочить на игру. Кажется, с моей ориентацией что-то не так. Возможно, мне снова следует влюбиться в Алекс. Но Рёта был так хорош!

Потом… Шуу, я чувствую себя сплетницей, но это… черт! Хайзаки хотел устроить Рёте темную, но темную устроили ему. И знаешь, кто? Дайки! У меня самого аж дыхание перехватило. Этим двоим кто-то должен сказать, что между ними не просто дружба. 

Теперь у Сейрин игра с Кайджо, и я даже не знаю, за кого болею. 

Еще раз прости, что не отвечал.

 

**От** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Re: Прости

Ох, Тацуя. Однажды я свихнусь с тобой. Уже начал думать, что ты решил покончить с собой. Я рад, что ты хочешь все исправить. 

И знаешь что? Ты сильный, Тацуя! Ты намного лучше большинства известных мне игроков, пусть и не так крут, как эти оболтусы. Для меня ты не хуже Кисе или Аомине. Так неправильно говорить, но ты мне важнее. И ты намного лучше. 

Хайзаки. Я должен был догадаться. Я пытался с ним хоть что-нибудь сделать, но потерпел поражение. Ублюдка не исправить. Прости, что тебе пришлось с ним встретиться. Хотя я вообще-то в этом ни капли не виноват. 

Господи, ну когда эти двое уже разберутся? Тацуя, будь другом, сделай с этим что-нибудь! И прекрати так часто думать о парнях, ты разбиваешь моей сестре сердце.

Черт, Тацуя, можно я скажу сентиментальную штуку? Я чертовски скучаю.

Не ухмыляйся. 

 

**От** : Химуро Тацуя <Himurochhi@gmail.com>  
 **Кому** : Ниджимура Шузо <Nijimuracap@gmail.com>  
 **Тема** : Они сходят с ума

Твое предыдущее письмо выглядит как признание в любви. Будь мужчиной и прекрати прикрываться своей сестрой. Я тоже скучаю, Шуу. Мы с тобой слишком девчонки, придется смириться.

Сам делай с Рётой и Дайки что хочешь. Но, думаю, Дайки утешит проигравшего Рёту. И… они разберутся. Надеюсь. 

Да, ты не ошибся. Сейрин и Ракузан встретятся в финале. Кажется, у Акаши и Куроко не все в порядке в отношениях. Боюсь представить, что будет. Кажется, тебе стоит остановить это. Ну или просто приехать. 

Ты же можешь это сделать. Пожалуйста. 

 

 

***

 

 

Любовь на расстоянии – полное дерьмо. А любовь к другу еще хуже. 

Тацуя вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман. Он поговорил с Тайгой, как и хотел, но на душе все равно было неспокойно. Хотя бы потому, что Шузо не отвечал ему, а последнее письмо было слишком… Просто слишком. 

Матч уже начался, и Тацуя постарался как можно незаметнее проскользнуть к Ацуши, заедавшему стресс сладостями. Чем именно вызван стресс Тацуя так и не понял – Ацуши безбожно чавкал в процессе пояснения. 

— Ты опоздал, Муро-чин, — лениво заметил он, облизывая липкие пальцы. Тацуя фыркнул и пожал плечами. Ракузан и Сейрин расходились по полю под напряженными взглядами зрителей, судей и тренеров. Засосало под ложечкой. Аура на площадке была дьявольская. Вот если бы тут был Шузо…

Сказать по правде, Тацуя и не знал, в какой именно момент это все началось. Может, когда они ввязались в эту переделку, не успев толком познакомиться. Может, позже, когда случайно встретились на баскетбольной площадке, и у Тацуи внутри все задрожало и сладко сжалось - Шузо потрясающе играл, и Тацуя совершенно точно влюбился в его игру. Возможно, тогда он влюбился и в него самого, а может быть, это случилось немного позже, когда они стали почти неразлучны, когда бродили под жарким солнцем Лос-Анджелеса, делясь секретами и тайнами и поедая капающее на футболки и руки мороженное. Может быть, это случилось перед отлетом, когда Шузо обнимал его дольше, чем полагается другу, просто потому, что слишком привязался… 

Тацуя этого не знал. Но одно он знал совершенно точно – все это время он писал кому-то большему, чем просто другу.

Тацуя вновь посмотрел на площадку. Уж лучше бы он этого не видел! Тацуя отвернулся и почувствовал, что на него смотрят. В груди все сжалось от привычного жара, а губы разъехались в идиотской улыбке. 

Недалеко от входа стоял Шузо и смотрел на него, Тацую, чуть прищурившись и улыбаясь. Тацуя тут же подскочил на месте, дернулся в сторону выхода, не слушая удивленно мычание Ацуши и тихие ругательства команды. 

Шузо почти не изменился, разве что загорел еще сильнее. Тацуя остановился напротив, мгновенно забыв про волновавший его матч, про глупые переживания. В какой-то один момент все стало хорошо и правильно. 

— Хэй, — Шузо коснулся его щеки ладонью. — Ты все такой же красавчик, Тацуя. Смотреть больно. 

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал Тацуя в ответ. И выдохнул, дурея от счастья, борясь с отчаянным желанием поцеловать: — Шуу…

Глаза Шузо потемнели, он сделал шаг вперед и одной рукой вжал в себя Тацую, оказавшись близко-близко, нос к носу. От Шузо пахло Лос-Анджелесом, самолетом и горьковатым одеколоном. 

— Знаешь, я сказал сестре, что свадьба не состоится, — хрипло прошептал Шузо, жадно вглядываясь в Тацую. 

— Почему? — вопрос сорвался раньше, чем Тацуя хоть что-то сообразил. Мозги определенно пора новые заказывать – от этих уже никакого толку. 

— Не могу же я позволить сестре выйти замуж за моего бойфренда. 

Поцелуй был сладкий, намного слаще всех конфет Ацуши. Поцелуй был немного грубый, но с Шузо бы иначе и не получилось. От поцелуя совершенно по-девчачьи замерло сердце. Тацуя и сам не понял, как запустил свои пальцы в темные волосы Шузо, как притянул ближе и как застонал с отчаянным удовольствием в чужие губы. 

Тяжело дыша, Шузо отстранился, глядя на Тацую рассредоточенным взглядом, облизывая губы и чуть заметно улыбаясь. 

— Теперь можно и с детишками разобраться, — Шузо покосился на разврат, творящийся на площадке. — Кажется, придется наглядно объяснять народу, что сексуальную энергию нужно реализовывать иначе. Что скажешь, Тацуя?

Тацуя ухмыльнулся и кинул взгляд на стоящего чуть в отдалении Ацуши, неприлично открывшего рот и выронившего пачку печенья.

— Кажется, — в тон Шузо заметил Тацуя, — Ацуши можно уже ничего не объяснять. 

В ответ его снова поцеловали. 

 


End file.
